User talk:Host JD/Archive 4
|Archives = Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3}} Archived Long time since last archive. 20:59, February 19, 2011 (UTC) FIRST hehe + I think the "Leave Message" button disappears when there is too much coding on the page. (i.e. thats when you have to do an archive). My talk page, because of the coding used, doesn't have the button, therefore I made one myself =P 01:06, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Siggy Thanks for fixing his sig, I kept meaning to remind him but never got around to it. 23:09, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I thought it fixed it :\ 23:11, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ty... I couldn't figure out why it was doing it just randomly did it one day... 22:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::* I suggest emailing the wiki staff ( ). :S 07:59, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Also, thanks for starting the clean up of the wrong categories. This weekend I'll do a sweep of all the pages. 08:04, February 23, 2011 (UTC) alliance?? i had a check at the army of saradomin page and wondered if we could have an alliance i am leading a really small clan and i think i might need some allies we can help you with trades,equipment but we are short in numbers so i thought maybe a bit of help.reply back soon either on this or in game (kingdardis) thanks :) You stole my edit :P 01:55, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Gekoadlkeorogjsadjgljeio 02:37, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Good job I wasn't here when the vandalizer hit the wiki.......most likely the same person but I fixed a few ones though for some reason it didn't keep me logged in through the edits and it listed it as my ip edits.....but anyway I digress at least one of the admins or major editors are on the wiki at any given time. 15:14, February 25, 2011 (UTC) erm... sure? 23:15, February 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blocking Cool, thanks. I've adjusted it abit so it includes the signature automatically, but you need to type . Just thought I should let you know =P - thanks again, 23:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) *I tweaked the style looks amazing in FF4 and Chrome Nightly. 17:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) KL Check this out dude just fineshed making it. 18:49, February 26, 2011 (UTC) You mean months... Sorry about that... I just realized there is a glitch when the browser can't process it aka (Broken in FF3.6, IE (All) ) 19:15, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll put a notic that you need FF4+, Safari 5+, Opera 10+, or Chrome 8+ to use it. (Minigame's Archive box uses same code so it has same usage needs...) 19:19, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Essentaily the problem is there is an animation of the list coming down and there is also a delay and holding function of that Firefox 3.6 & IE 6-9 can't run that animation or the holding code... 19:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I think you might be interested to know that I made 2m flipping today :D 00:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) =O PHR33 ST00F PL0X! 03:00, February 27, 2011 (UTC) *IKR Dido 03:02, February 27, 2011 (UTC) erm sure? Ice platue isn't a threat to meh... 16:44, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, what world? 17:01, February 27, 2011 (UTC) join dark arc cc plox :) 17:21, February 27, 2011 (UTC) lolz i c nw. 17:23, February 27, 2011 (UTC) little =p But my drag arma whip and dfs do jst fine for meh =p 21:08, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I assume your back on rs then =p 21:21, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Is your RSN still Jeafefefafafafafefeafafe? 22:29, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Success troll >.> 23:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) RuneScape Success I think you should share your success with me :P haha + I thought you quit? 05:23, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Resolved 01:12, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I think you should have kept the Torva, why was I not consulted? =P 03:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC) *I like the third age better :p 00:12, March 8, 2011 (UTC) If you wear a SoL with 3a, you'll look like one of the guys with halberds from LoTR. 00:23, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Talk page You son of a *****! lol jk :p 03:00, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Safari... It's got probs http://wwwery.com/12649-safari-hacked-in-5-seconds.html# 15:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Gltiched... I found a bug in chrome... They gotta fix it... (Why do I find all their damn bugs?) 03:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) *I'm checking to see if they fixed it in the nightly. I'll tell you if they did :P 03:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Safari = Webkit rendering engine Chrome = Webkit rendering engine Firefox = Gecko rendering engine Opera = Presto rendering engine The rending engine safari and chrome use is exactly the same the only difference in the two browsers is the javascript engine, theme, and one has sandboxing. 03:55, March 12, 2011 (UTC) http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Excel/Firefox_Vs._Chrome_The_Real_Story 00:41, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey! Just wanted to say thanks so much for fixing up the Sparta Page. Spence32296, Military Representative, King of Sparta 20:37, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I understand that it is disputed as vandalism and up for deletion, but the text reading "please post evidence on the talk page" is quite clear. 02:31, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Evidence http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/c=zoWeX43YJXQ/forums.ws?87,88,941,62386495,goto,1 Also when added the thread creator is the king mentioned in that wiki article. Nothing is similar between the thread and the page. 21:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC) That's not the point. The point is that they went around presenting their case in the wrong way, even after they had been told how to do so. 22:34, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I made a mistake and I realize it. But I was acting to my best knowledge at the time, which was about 20 hours before I saw the forum link. They had been told to approach it a different way and ignored that instruction. There is still a procedure for disputing information. I'm not perfect and I don't claim to be. 22:58, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Aoa I believed I followed all wiki procedures and rules: I assumed good faith the first three times that he "edited" the page. On the second time I messaged him telling him not to edit the page but to provide evidence that the clan isn't real, and put the template on the page, as well as informing him that what he is doing was in future to be considered vandalism. I then followed through when he then vandalized the page for the third time which I banned him for a short period. With the ban, he had 3 days to tell us what was wrong with the page and why it needed to be deleted. After the ban period, which he didn't contact us with information about the clan, he then vandalized the page again for a fourth time which I then proceeded to ban him for a month, like I warned. I didn't delete the page because by wiki policy it is still an article that may form to be a bigger clan article into the future, and it had no reason to delete it (at first) with out going through the standard deletion process, which ended up happening. Finally, I'd like to ask why he was un-blocked? At no time has he contributed ANYTHING to the wiki. He has been given MULTIPLE warnings by myself and Jim combined. When blocking the user I followed policy by going from a short block and warnings to a big block if necessary. I also checked user history and page histories when doing so. Everything that I have done has been done exactly to wiki policy. He should be banned and unless you can give a valid reason why not. What "evidence" has he given to show that the clan is a fake? What useful edits has he made to this wiki? Why should he not be blocked if he has technically vandalized over 3 times? Lastly, I'm not trying to be rude or mean (etc.) but when you tell me I'm not following policy I get kinda annoyed. I know the page looked like a fake, it was badly written and that it didn't look legit, but that is no reason not to follow procedure, which we are all suppose to do. And by procedure, we are to have evidence from the user himself, not to allow any vandalism, to delete articles through VfD and to block when needed. So if you would care to explain where I went wrong through all this I'll happily listen... 06:57, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :* I understand where you are coming from but we are suppose to follow wiki policy before we take a stance on individual cases. A new user may be confused about certain aspects of this website but by repeating the exact same thing continually, over 3 times, it is hard for myself to think that he (assuming that the user is male) didn't know what he was doing. He was warned numerous times. We explained to him what would happen if he continued to "vandalize" the page and if he didn't explain why he was doing what he was doing. It's not like he wouldn't of seen the several messages that popped up on the page. I understand that most likely he was just trying to delete false information about his clan - but through the numerous things that led up to the deleting of the page and the short term blocking of the account itself, it is almost impossible to believe that he was ignorant to the messages on his talk page explaining what was to happen if he continued. So basically I'm saying that as wiki users we are suppose to follow the wiki's policy before looking into the probability of situations and their individual circumstances. Or am I wrong? Thanks, 09:58, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :* I agree with your point of a more simple criteria when it comes to blocking: I'm on school holidays for two weeks and in that time I'll organise and write up a suggestion for a new block policy that has strict criteria for block periods. With this I will modify template use, so when blocks do occur there will be one template that will use both the and . I'll make a forum page soon to start getting suggestions from the community. 06:43, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Merchanting... Can you help me find a good item to merch. I have 24m and i want to turn it into 32m... I could do that with firerunes flipin them from 3gp to 4gp but I have a very bad feeling about that. 00:38, March 29, 2011 (UTC) It's technically EDT when we go into daylight savings, changes when we move the clocks :S 19:06, March 31, 2011 (UTC) The list of Clans Hello this is Eagleclaw104 the Supreme Chancellor of the Clan Vasileio, I was hoping we could get onto this list. Our clan has no specific type, there are roughly 26 members at the moment, there are no combat requirements, and it is a p2p clan, thank you for doing what you can! I forget I forget why did u stop using the gradient in your siggy? 04:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) http://img62.imageshack.us/img62/4826/110408193623.png Not bad for a mini-mass =D 01:58, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :* Nice :o 03:43, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :* Thanks, I never miss an opportunity to brag 13:48, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :* All part of the job 00:56, April 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: The question mark icon was triggering the spam filter of the wiki, which stopped any further edits of the page (including categorizing it). I've deleted the icons and added the category to it. =P 23:48, April 22, 2011 (UTC) AOS? Honest question: why do you continue to edit the Army of Saradomin page? Aeraes has told me multiple times that he as left the Wiki. When I even asked him about you, he said he didn't even know you. 01:51, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry that you were insulted by my question. I assure you that, that was not my intention. You can edit if you want, but if you want to continue to do so, just let me tell you that King Aeraes, the leader of the clan, doesn't care if you edit it or not. I have no problem at all, it is only fair that you know. 21:11, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Jesus Christ, don't know what your problem is. Don't have to take everything personal you know. It is just a game..... 01:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Party Not sure if I'll be able to make it. I'll certainly try to though! Flash1:wave:congrats on 120 minigame noobface@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ ^ Just in case I'm not there, type that in for me. 01:55, May 19, 2011 (UTC) *My ability to make it to the party is equvilant of the speed of an appointment divided by how fast I can make it to a computer. I'll definately be able to get on ~15 minutes afterwards. 02:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::* -insert shocked face emoticon here- Gratz!! =D Sorry I couldn't make it... (had school -.-) Gratz again, 09:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) *It's 12, where you at? 16:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I was at Daemonheim from 11:50 to 12:10. 22:22, May 19, 2011 (UTC) It's fine, I should have realized that you didn't say where :P 01:25, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't blame you, it'd happen to me too, lol 02:11, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Promethium plate or ssh for 2nd bind? 22:14, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I had heard some conflicting arguments. Got the plate today but I was just curious in case I stumbled upon a hood in the near future. 23:24, May 20, 2011 (UTC)